Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown
"Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown" is the 13th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 13th episode overall. Description A Mysterious Package Arrives For Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom... What Could It Be??? Overview UPS delivers a faulty package to Ash. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi discuss the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but Mario is worried about the Mushroom Kingdom. Somewhere nearby, UPS has a package to deliver to Mario. However, Bowser has sent FedEx to steal UPS's delivery. The two battle for possession of the package, but UPS wins out. Mario and Luigi are left wondering what could be in the package. Synopsis UPS stops over at Ash's house to drop off a package for Ash. After he answers the door with a Poke-dance, UPS is confused by that and Ash explains he always does that. Ash then opens the package, hoping that it is his brand new Pikachu. He opens the Pokeball, but finds out there is nothing inside it. yelling at UPS and holding by by the collar]] Upset that he got ripped off, Ash blames it on UPS. Then he angrily grabs UPS and yanks at the collar of his shirt, threatening to call his manager, boss, and mother. UPS tells him he wouldn't do that, but Ash insists that he would. Quickly, the UPS man explains that it isn't his fault that Ash was ripped off, they can't be held responsible for it. Quickly, UPS makes his exit, leaving a disgruntled Ash behind. Meanwhile, at Mario's backyard, Mario and Luigi are sitting on a trampoline. Luigi just (presumably) purchased a new copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. While Luigi really enjoys it, Mario is displeased with the game's style and challenge. Luigi can tell the game isn't what is making Mario grumpy. A worried Mario reveals that he has a feeling that something is wrong in the Mushroom Kingdom. The UPS man, almost finished with his daily rounds, has one more package to deliver, and it's to Mario himself. Unfortunately, Bowser has hired UPS's arch-nemesis FedEx as his new henchman to bring the package back to the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat UPS. confronting UPS]]FedEx confronts UPS, revealing that he plans to destroy his credibility so he can be the leader of the package shipping industry. He then tells UPS he must give him the box, but UPS refuses. The two begin to chase after one another, each trying to get the box to where they need it to go. Eventually, the two get tired of running and decide that the only way to settle things is with a fight. After a prolonged "slap-fest," UPS eventually kicks FedEx's groin, who swears that this isn't the last time UPS will see him. Then UPS takes the package and leaves while King Bowser calls FedEx, telling him he has failed him for the last time. While Mario and Luigi play rock-paper-scissors, UPS arrives with the package. The Mario Brothers take the package from him and UPS is glad that he can finally go home to play his copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl as Solid Snake. Mario and Luigi try to figure out just what could be inside the package and whether it might be a trap. Unfortunately, the narrator shows up to wrap up the episode, much to Mario's dismay. EPISODE XIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / UPS / Voice of Bowser * Chris Muller as Luigi / FedEx * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum Locations * Ash's House * Mario's Backyard Production Notes Series Continuity * FedEx makes his first appearance. Character Revelations * Mario reveals that he has a 6th-sense for imbalance / evil in the universe. * UPS and FedEx are shown to be enemies. * According to dialogue between Luigi and Mario, Mario is on a diet. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage. * 13M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 13M2 - Pokémon Theme, (Cover, Unknown Artist) * 13M3 - Short Shock Cue, (Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * 13M4 - Nostalgia, (Final Fantasy X) * 13M5 - Force Your Way, (The Black Mages) * 13M6 - O Fortuna, (Carmina Burana, Toulouse Capitole Orchestra) * 13M7 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * When UPS approaches Ash's house, the Excalibur prop from the King Arthur series is visible on the porch. * SuperBanjo, whom Ash bought his Pikachu from, is actually Chris Muller's screen name on Amazon and several other online communities, including the original Stupid Mario Brothers forum. * Throughout the episode, UPS sings The Sign by Ace of Base. Of course, the line "Delivering this package to the Mario Bros" wasn't in the original song. * The shot where UPS and FedEx "punch" each other in slow motion was possibly inspired by Neo and Agent Smith's final fight in The Matrix Revolutions. * UPS and FedEx's "slap fest" was possibly inspired by the South Park episode, Cripple Fight. * UPS's line "You are beaten, FedEx," is articulated in the same manner as another RMA film called Ponderosa VS Oak Ridge Rally 07: "You are beaten, Trojan." * This episode introduces two somewhat major recurring tracks in the series (in order of usage): ** Nostalgia, from Final Fantasy X (Unreleased Cue), Nobuo Uematsu ** Force Your Way (Boss Battle Theme), from Final Fantasy VIII, Nobuo Uematsu, The Black Mages Recording Goofs * When the camera zooms in on FedEx, cinematographer Dane Cook (still dressed as Ash) and a script can be seen in the reflection of FedEx's sunglasses. * When Luigi sits back on the trampoline after taking UPS's package, a script is seen lying on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl case. * When Mario is making fun of Luigi's nose, a chicken is seen in the background. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 13 Category:Season One